Recently, various die-pressing dies and die-pressing punches are developed, and there is a Patent Document 1 as a prior art of die-pressing dies and die-pressing punches. Here, configurations of a die-pressing die and a die-pressing punch according to a prior art (conventional die-pressing die and die-pressing punch) are explained.
A conventional die-pressing punch includes a hollow cylindrical punch guide, and the punch guide is installed vertically movably (movably in a vertical direction) in an installation hole of an upper die holder member of an upper turret in a punch press. In addition, the punch guide includes a punch body (punch driver) movable vertically in its inside. Further, the punch body includes, at its upper end portion, a ring-shaped punch head integrally therewith, and the punch head is to be pressed (struck) from above by a striker in the punch press.
The punch guide includes an upper roller unit movable vertically beneath the punch body in its inside, and the upper roller unit includes a rotatable upper roller protruding downward from a bottom face of the punch guide. In addition, the punch guide includes, above the punch body in its inside, a spring urging the upper roller unit downward via the punch body.
The conventional die-pressing die includes a cylindrical die body installed in a lower die holder member such as a lower turret in the punch press, and a die hole is formed at a center portion of an upper face of the die body. In addition, the die body includes a lower roller unit within the die hole, and the lower roller unit has a rotatable lower roller protruding upward with respect to the upper face of the die body.
Therefore, a workpiece is located between the die-pressing punch and the die-pressing die by moving it in a horizontal direction. Then, by pressing the punch head from above by the striker to move the die-pressing punch (punch guide) downward, a worked portion of the workpiece is nipped by combination motions of the upper roller and the lower roller. Then, the workpiece is moved relatively to the die-pressing punch and the die-pressing die in the horizontal direction associating with the worked portion. In the other words, the die-pressing punch and the die-pressing die are moved relatively to the workpiece in the horizontal direction along the worked portion of the workpiece. By this, die-pressing such as beveling can be done to the workpiece.